Kite
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Oneshot. Beca gets into the wrong person's sweets


The Bella house was wrecked, the result of yet another famous Fat Amy hosted party. Everyone knew that if you showed up at any time, you weren't leaving anywhere near sober. Fat Amy knew how to throw one for the books, even if some things went against every god given rule the Bellas, mainly Aubrey of course, had set for the group to follow. The Bellas were scattered, Aubrey out of state and not able to keep anyone in check.

Beca of course was the most reluctant next to Emily. Before the party had started, they were on the side lines quietly discussing an escape plan as they watched Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy make food and decorate the house. But they couldn't get out of it in the end.

The music made the floor shake as if there were a mini earth-quake not too far from the house.

"Aaaa Eeeee!" Amy yelled running through the house with a bowl of her famous spiked punch. Some of the crowd yelled with her in cheer, while others including most of the bellas, watched with confused and slightly concerned expressions on their faces before they went back to their partying.

Chloe had pulled a hesitant Beca into the kitchen, gushing about the brownies she had baked earlier. After letting go of Beca's hand she retrieved one of the sweets and spun back around to face her. "Remember when you promised you would be my food taster?" the redhead asked with a small pout.

Beca eyed the redhead as she slowly took the brownie from her hands. "I didn't promise. I just said I would." Beca couldn't help but be sarcastic at times and she smirked in the slightest when she saw Chloe roll her eyes at her comment. Wanting to make the ginger happy, Beca took a bite, hesitantly at first as Chloe wasn't always the best cook. After a moment Beca wasn't afraid to chew anymore, happily eating the dessert.

The redhead watched quietly as if her life depended on it, picking up on the smallest details while Beca ate to try and figure out if she really liked it or not. "Is it any good?" she asked, the suspense killing her.

Eventually Beca chuckled and laughed. "It's actually not that bad, Beale."

Chloe scoffed repeating the other's words. "Not that bad."

Beca sighed amused. "It was good Chlo." And with that she took her exit, too many people having entered the kitchen for more food that was set out on the dining table.

Not too long after as the night progressed, Beca found herself enjoying the bass in the living room that was being used as the dance floor. Her hips started to move to the music, her eyes closed feeling the beat with her body. Soon she attracted a small crowd, Chloe having saw her later-on as she was busy kicking people out of her room.

There was no way this was a completely sober Beca, Chloe thought with a laugh. Beca hated dancing in public, she only moved when she had to. Only when it was choreographed for the Barden Bella performances. She wasn't confident nor did freestyle. Chloe dashed to the table in the dining room, filling up yet another red cup full of Fat Amy's spiked drinks. She took a swig or two while eyeing the brunette.

Eventually making her way over to the girl who was still lost in the music, she decided to join her. Dancing together, the audience seemed to get bigger. Who could resist, right? Beca often times found her hands on Chloe's sides as they danced and other times it was Chloe's chin on her shoulder. Cynthia Rose could be heard cat calling from somewhere in the crowd.

After another song or two, the girls found themselves worn out and went to take a break at the snack table, Beca seeming quite hungry. Chloe didn't know how Beca kept so much food in such a small body.

"Hey, Chlo you have another one of your brownies?" she asked before finding them a moment later and practically shoving one into her mouth with a satisfied "mmm.." her cheeks full.

Chloe watched with amusement and curiosity. Nothing about Beca's behavior raised any alarms to the redhead's intoxicated mind.

The tiny brunette seemed to only get weirder and weirder into the night, but everyone kept brushing it off as her having had too much to drink, though Beca kept insisting that she didn't drink that much. Sometime in the night Beca was nowhere to be found. Some of the crowd had left, calling It a night so the Bella's presence or in this case lack thereof, was more noticeable.

"Where's Shortstack?" Fat Amy asked Chloe who also had no idea. Fat Amy then asked another question. "Did you try my special brownies?" She asked with a suggestive wink. She retrieved the treats from exactly where Chloe had got them earlier.

One of Chloe's brows furrowed in confusion. "If those are yours..then..where are mine?" she asked grabbing a brownie from the small pile and carefully examining it.

"Oh those..I ate them. They were..eh okay." She said with a shrug. "I made these ones for the party."

Realization dawned on Chloe. "I gave Beca pot brownies.." she said out loud. "Shit."

Fat Amy didn't see the harm, only chuckling from the bad word as Chloe cursed only once in a while.

The Barden Bellas ended up looking for the brunette after realizing she must've eaten more than the suggested amount.

"She's too small to handle all of it, damn she's probably as high as a kite right now!" came Cynthia's commentary as they looked around and swerved through and around crowds.

Suddenly there was a cry for help coming from one of the Bella's rooms. They barged in to see a very indeed high Beca. Her eyes looked up seeing her friends that were looking for her. "Help! I'm broken." Her voice cracked, causing everyone's hearts to break at how scared and vulnerable she sounded.

"What do you mean Beca?" Chloe asked as she hurried along with Stacie, to Beca's side.

"Holy shit." Stacie said getting a closer look. Beca's arm seemed to have a bone pressing against where it definitely shouldn't have been. It wasn't obvious at first, you had to really look.

"Beca what happened?" They asked with concern.

Beca had tears in her eyes, which now Chloe realized were a bit red. "I'm broken. No one's going to play with me anymore."

"Shit she think this is Toy-story," Cynthia said with a pitied shake of her head from side to side.

Fat Amy kneeled-down next to Beca. "Don't worry Shorty, Chloe will always play with you, right ginger?" Fat Amy said questioning the redhead who didn't see the amusement in the situation. Chloe had only silenced the Australian with a Chloe Beale Famous stare.

"Does it hurt Becs?" Chloe asked the brunette not wanting her to be in any pain. But Beca shook her head no, tears still in her eyes.

A doctor's visit later, Beca's arm was casted, the color being purple since Beca had made a big deal about how she needed it to be purple or her arm would never heal and how she'd never be played with again. Sure it was a ridiculous argument but that didn't stop the grumpy Bella from getting her point across.

"Lay down Beca." Chloe said in a tone that left no room for jokes or arguments.

Beca picking up on how serious Chloe was, instantly went to lay down on the couch of a now empty Bella house except for the Bellas of course. "But..I need food." She mumbled, her voice hinting sadness that broke Chloe all over again.

Moments later Chloe came back with a couple snacks in her hand.

"That's not enough for our captain!" Fat Amy exclaimed running into the kitchen. Lilly mumbled something no one could hear as she pulled out a random grapefruit from in her jacket, handing it to Beca who seemed to have no problem with it.

Fat Amy came back, her arms filled with every kind of snack they had and let it drop gently onto Beca's lap, who's expression looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

This was definitely going to smooth over well with Aubrey.


End file.
